Tradition
by Parvati 4th
Summary: Sweet plans for a sweet Valentine's Day. Anything better than chocolate and rotenburo? [IchiUri]yaoi.


**Title:** Tradition  
**Author:** Paï  
**Word Count:** 3,377  
**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ishida (But I think you can read it the other way if you prefer. Just know that for me it's this way!)  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** English is not my native language,no beta; **YAOI** is a warning in itself.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, it would have been a yaoi manga! XDDD

"ICHIGOO!!!!!!"

Ichigo bent down, his father's 'good morning' kick ending on the wall behind him.

The old man, unfazed, launched himself onto his son's back, clinging tightly onto him.

"Ichigo!! Today is special!! Are you taking Daddy out?"

The boy's fist landed on Isshin's face. "Get off, you perverted old man."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Ichigo headed for the door, ignoring his father's whines about how ungrateful his son was.

"AH!" The loud man shouted as the teenager opened the door. "But you _are_ going out!"

Ichigo paused in the doorway. "Yeah, so what?"

"AHA!! Are you meeting Rukia-chan?" As no answer came, Isshin added, "Oh! Is it the Quincy boy?" Which was followed by the door being slammed shut, leaving the man alone in the living-room, grinning broadly.

On his way, Ichigo mentally ranted about how annoying his father's instinct was, and he wondered what exactly the old man knew about his life after school. But the prospect of what – and who – was waiting for him today brightened his mood considerably.

Having reached his destination, he knocked and waited. The door opened some seconds after, revealing a dark-haired boy dressed in white. Ichigo walked in and stopped in front of him. He lost himself for a soothing moment into the blue orbs looking back at him unblinkingly, before reaching up to take the boy's head in his hands and, with a small smile, closed the distance between them to capture the thin lips for a deep kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Uryuu." He whispered against the corner of the archer's mouth.

Uryuu smiled back and let go of the door, letting it close itself, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," he murmured softly back, leaning forward for another kiss.

When they pulled away, Ichigo, upon noticing a sweet smell in the air, asked what the boy had been doing.

"Cooking," Uryuu simply answered.

To what Ichigo pouted, crossing his arms. "I wanted to cook for you today."

"How could I have known, you didn't tell me," Ishida argued.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise."

From the 'don't-you-ever-use-your-brain' look the archer gave him through his narrowed eyes, Ichigo looked away.

"I'll do the cake then!" He finally exclaimed.

To his relief, the Quincy shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Ichigo slouched onto the sofa and dropped his jacket and his bag beside it, closing his eyes to enjoy the silence.

However, some minutes after, the pleasant smell tickled his nose again. Frowning, the Shinigami opened his eyes and got up. He was getting really curious about it, as it smelled like nothing he had known before.

His back to the door, Uryuu rolled his eyes as he sensed rather than heard his boyfriend entering the kitchen. It seemed like he wanted to surprise him from behind. 'Will he ever learn?' Uryuu thought. Nevertheless, he let him do whatever he wanted.

Ichigo encircled his lover's waist from behind and planted a kiss on the slightly smaller boy's neck.

"Kurosaki, just because you can't sense spirit energies properly doesn't mean that anyone else can't either."

The redhead smiled when Uryuu, even if he complained, leant into the embrace.

"I know," he replied. "But you never want to teach me how to hide my energy."

Ishida snorted. "That's because I don't want to waste my entire life into trying to force something into your brain."

Silence fell for some seconds before Ichigo came up with something. "Well it wouldn't be that much a waste, you know. You'll go to Soul Society, and then…"

"Oh, is that so?" Uryuu took advantage of Kurosaki's slight hesitation to make him remember something. "I thought that it was obvious that Quincy went to hell after their death."

Ichigo tensed a little behind him as he was reminded of the remark he had thrown at the archer during one of their not so rare 'lover's spat'. "Sorry… I didn't mean it you know…" He mumbled, hiding his head in the crook of the pale neck.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot that my death wouldn't be a waste."

"Hey! That's not what I meant! You didn't let me finish! I was just saying that you'll go to Soul Society, and then you could become a Shinigami too, and then we could be happy _forever_."

Uryuu's stirring movement slowed for a moment but he quickly regained his composure, snorting. "Who would ever want to be stuck with you forever, and in a Shinigami's form, what's more?"

"You," Ichigo murmured softly.

The dark-haired boy turned his head to look at the Death God, but the latter took the opportunity to capture his lips for a sweet but deep kiss.

"Anyway, what are you cooking? It smells so good."

"You'll see," the other boy answered casually, returning to his previous occupation. "But I'm nearly finished, so if you want to do the cake, you might as well begin now."

Ichigo kissed the boy on the cheek and let go of him, taking all he needed to go working on the living-room table.

---------------

Some hours after, Ichigo finally sat down at the table, his stomach rumbling, and Uryuu got out of his kitchen with a large salad bowl.

"Ramen?" Ichigo asked as he looked inside the bowl that was set down in front of him.

Uryuu smacked him on the back of his face, the vein in his temple twitching visibly as he sat down in front of the Shinigami.

"It's not ramen, idiot. It's Pasta alla Carbonara."

"Oh! Italian?" His boyfriend looked at him, impressed.

"Yes, Kurosaki. Italian."

"Wow… And you did it all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Mmh… It'sh delishioush," Ichigo tried to articulate between mouthfuls.

"Thanks," Uryuu mumbled, quite impressed himself at the taste.

When their plates were finally empty, they had their tummies quite full already; but Ichigo brought the cake nonetheless, knowing that there was no need to be hungry to be able to eat it.

Uryuu's eyes widened when he saw what the boy had done. It was only a small chocolate – "There weren't so much ingredients here," Ichigo said for his defence – but the redhead had succeeded in giving it the form of the Last Quincy's Cross.

"You like it?" Ichigo ask, grinning from ear to ear, watching closely his boyfriend's reaction.

Before answering, the dark-haired boy reached for the chocolate but his hand was snatched away. Ichigo took a piece of the cake and put it in his own mouth, tasting it a little, before bending down to kiss his lover. After some heated kisses, Ichigo pulled away and looked at the Quincy expectantly. The latter still had his eyes closed and all his attention was to what had been forced into his mouth.

Some seconds after, Uryuu smiled softly, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I like it."

"Great!" If possible, Ichigo's grin widened.

Taking another small bit of chocolate, he sat down onto Uryuu's knees, facing him, and ran the sweet over the archer's lips, tinting them with dark brown, which contrasted violently against the pale skin of the teenager. Once they were entirely covered, he slowly pushed the sweet between the lips and waited for the other to accept it into his mouth. While Uryuu started chewing it, he bent forward and brought his attention to the dark lips, alternating between licking and sucking onto it. When they were finally clean again, albeit slightly reddened, he became hungrier and pushed his tongue further between his lover's teeth, wanting to taste again the sweetness of the chocolate mixed with Uryuu's own taste, another degree of sweetness; it didn't taste like anything else: it was sweet like peach, but at the same time a very lightly sour taste – which made Ichigo smile a little – like strawberry, but it also had something soothing, like litchi.

While their tongues played with the chocolate, Uryuu's hands, which had been resting on Ichigo's thighs, went up under the Shinigami's shirt and gripped the muscled back tightly. Ichigo moaned into the other's mouth at the warm hands roaming under his shirt.

A short moment after, the kiss was broken to allow the shirt to be pulled off, falling carelessly to the ground. Ichigo then brought his attention to the pale neck, Uryuu's hands moving down under the other's pants. He groaned when the Death God started sucking onto the sensitive skin, and a similar sound escaped the redhead's throat when long fingers grappled on to his rear.

"Move, you're heavy," Uryuu breathed.

Ichigo smiled but obeyed. "Come here," he said, grabbing Uryuu's hand and guiding him towards the sofa with the plate of chocolate in the other hand. When they sat down, the dark-haired boy took the plate and put it on the small table, cutting himself a piece of the chocolate cross. He then turned to his lover, who had been watching each of his movements, waiting eagerly.

Uryuu pressed his free hand onto the Shinigami's chest, silently demanding with a light but firm pressure that the boy lay down onto the couch.

Sword calloused hands went up into dark hair, pulling the bespectacled boy down with him for a kiss. Ichigo realised that Uryuu still held the piece of chocolate in his hand, and a shiver ran down his spine when he felt the other hand roaming down in chest, lower and lower, excruciatingly slowly.

The archer pulled away from the kiss with a smug look, smiling as he was starting to skilfully open the older boy's pants with a single hand. When he bent down to kiss Ichigo's hardening member through the black briefs, said Death God let out a low grunt, his head falling heavily backwards onto the cushions. Uryuu's smirk widened and he reached under the thin cloth with his now blackened hand.

Ichigo gasped loudly, both from the fact that his arousal was now being taken care of and from the warmth that was being applied onto it. The moment he wanted to look down, however, the other teenager starting licking his chocolate-coated prize sensually, causing his head to sink even more into the cushions.

When Ishida started sucking onto it, Ichigo's hands went automatically down, fisting into the dark hair.

"Aah… Uryuu! Wait… Stop!" He panted, pulling lightly at the shiny strands of hair to make the other look up. "Come here too, turn 'round…"

The archer looked at him for a moment but finally obeyed, shifting his position so that his knees were now on either side of Ichigo's head. The redhead started massaging his still-clothed hard-on, which caused Uryuu to turn his attention back to his chocolate lollipop in order to try and muffle his moans.

His pants and underwear were soon tugged down, and Ichigo was already taking good care of his own prize. From there, it took very little for them both to be brought close from orgasm, low grunts and growls filling the air of the otherwise silent apartment.

---------------

"Uryuu?"

"Mmh?" The boy mumbled, trying not to fall asleep into the warmth of his lover's arms.

"You got nothing to do this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ichigo ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair thoughtfully. "'Cause… I wanna take you somewhere…"

Uryuu looked up from Ichigo's chest, eyebrows slightly raised. "Where?"

"You'll see!" The Shinigami answered with a smirk.

He laughed at the sceptical look he received from the narrowed blue eyes. "Okay, okay! Well, it's nothing wonderful. I just want to take you to my grandparent's house."

"But… you grandparents…?" Uryuu frowned.

"Oh no, don't worry. The house is empty. I never really knew my grandparents; they died when I was really young. But we hardly go there, you see; so one day I asked my father if I could go there sometimes, and he gave me the keys." Ichigo shrugged, and continued after a small pause. "'Cause you know it's really calm up there, it's not really big but there's a small onsen in the garden. So yeah, I thought you might like it."

"Is it far from here?" Uryuu asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Uh… It's about an hour walk from here. So we can go after having slept a bit if you want."

"Okay," he agreed with a small smile.

---------------

When they arrived into the little wooden house, they both dropped heavily onto the small but very comfortable couch, panting heavily.

"Hell… I forgot how high it was…" Ichigo said between heavy breaths. "See, that's why we don't come here often!"

"Yeah… But the view is wonderful from here."

"And it's even better from the onsen."

They stayed silent for a moment, waiting for their breathing to calm down.

"By the way, Uryuu," Ichigo eventually said, catching the other's attention again. "What is it you took in your bag?"

Just before they had left the Quincy's apartment, Uryuu had remembered something and had put something in his bag, looking pleased with himself; which really intrigued the Shinigami.

The dark-haired boy looked outside the window for some time, wondering if he should answer now or not. Finally, he looked at the frowning redhead beside him with a smirk.

"It's something I wanted to do for some time now, and I thought it might be a great occasion for that."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, his frown deepening.

Uryuu got up and went to fetch the things into his bag, which he then brought back to the couch, carefully laying them beside the Death God.

"You… want me to wear a… a yukata?" Ichigo asked wide-eyed as he looked at the clothes.

"Well, yeah," Uryuu answered casually. "I don't see where the problem is, it's not very different from your Shinigami outfit. Besides, I did it black for you."

Ichigo eyes widened furthermore and he looked up at the Quincy. "You… You really did all that yourself?"

"Yes," Uryuu replied, pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo carefully took the pitch black one onto his lap. Running his hand over it, he realised that material was really soft, and flawless. He had to admit it; Uryuu really was skilled, even if this skill could seem a bit weird.

"Tch… Okay, I'll wear it," he finally said, scowling. "But not now, we'll go to the onsen first?

"Okay," Uryuu agreed, smiling when the redhead accepted the gift.

---------------

Ichigo was already in the hot water, arms resting on the rocks behind him, waiting for his lover. He tilted his head backwards when he heard soft steps behind him.

"Yo!" He greeted with a smile, rolling over to rest his head on his arms to look properly at the half-nude archer walking towards him. He didn't miss a single of the other's movements until the boy was finally sitting beside him. "See, it's beautiful from here, isn't it?" He asked, looking in front of him.

"Yes, it's worth the walk," Uryuu agreed with a smile, following the Shinigami's gaze to Karakura Town below them. He sank deeper into the small warm pond and then felt an arm around his shoulders, pulling him gently towards the other boy.

They fell silent for a moment, enjoy the warmth and the view.

"Ichigo?"

"Mmh?"

"Thank you," Uryuu whispered, closing his eyes.

Ichigo looked at the boy he was holding beside him and frowned, wanting to ask why. "Tch… Idiot…" He said instead, smiling.

"Yeah, I love you too, Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed and made the Quincy look up at him in order to capture his thin lips.

"It's starting to get cold," he stated when he pulled away, seeing the sun starting his ascension towards the horizon. "Want to go take a walk?"

"Sure."

---------------

"Gah! How in hell do you tie this thing?" Ichigo yelled from the small bedroom.

Uryuu rolled his eyes in exasperation and joined the other boy in the room, finding him fumbling with his obi.

"No, no, Kurosaki!" Uryuu exclaimed as he rushed in front of the redhead. "It's not your Shinigami outfit! This one must be tied from behind."

"Oh… Sorry…" Ichigo let go of the piece of cloth as the dark-haired boy tugged onto it from behind. "Why is it orange, anyway? Couldn't you do it white?"

"If I wanted it white, I would have asked you to change into your Shinigami form. Besides, it matches with your hair… and the haori."

"What? You also made a haori?"

"Of course I did," Uryuu answered casually, pushing his glasses up his nose mechanically even though the other boy couldn't see him. "There, it's done," he added, using the good pretext of flattening the obi to let his hands linger on Ichigo's lower back.

"Thanks." Ichigo turned around and caught the slender boy around the waist. "You haven't put yours yet," he remarked.

"Well, let me go and I would be able to," the archer replied, though doing nothing to free himself from the muscled arms.

---------------

And soon they were walking up a small path behind the house, hand in hand, haori on their backs. Ichigo, naturally, had a red one and Uryuu, a green one, which matched his green-grey yukata. The latter had also taken his blue scarf, for the temperature was dropping fast.

They finally reached the top of the hill, just before the sun began to touch the horizon. Uryuu's eyes widened at the sight; they could see the sea from there, and the sun, visible from between small clouds, was beginning to sink into it. Around the flaming sphere, everything was turning orange, then pink.

Both contemplated the beautiful sunset in silence, and when the sky was starting to darken above them, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his lover's waist from behind.

"There, now you've seen everything that makes me love this place," he said in the boy's ear.

Uryuu wanted to answer something but was stopped by a small white little thing dancing in front of him. He extended his hand to catch it. "Oh, it's snowing!" He exclaimed, both boys looking at the tiny flake melting in the warm palm. The archer then looked up to see more snow flakes starting to fall down. "It'll be even more beautiful from here tomorrow then," he added, his gaze falling back down to the tiny-looking city.

Ichigo agreed and relished the other boy. "It's good we took an umbrella though," he stated, white puffs of air forming in front of his mouth as he spoke.

"Let's go back?" Uryuu proposed, opening the said umbrella.

---------------

"Wow… It's getting really cold…" Ichigo said with a frown as they entered the small house.

"Well, it's a bit normal, Kurosaki, since it's snowing," the Ishida boy retorted, getting out of his haori and taking the other one to fold them carefully back to their original place in his bag. "If it weren't cold, it would be raining."

"I know that! But it's just that there's no heater here."

"Oh… But how could your grandparents live here? I mean, there isn't even a fireplace…" Uryuu wondered out loud, looking around.

"Yeah, that's what I always wondered." Ichigo walked closer from the dark-haired boy and added softly, "But you know, there are other ways to heat up."

The Quincy rolled his eyes in exasperation but smiled.

Soon, two mouths were crushed against each other with passion and traditional clothes were discarded – Uryuu breaking their heated kisses for a moment to lay them on a chair. They both headed for the small bedroom where they started taking care of each other's body.

Outside, the heavy snow was falling silently. Inside, soft whimpers, low groans and muffled moans could be heard in the usually dead house. Names were whispered repeatedly with passion, like a prayer; and for both of them, the other one was God. Heated bodies were moving against each other, becoming one, reaching heaven together.

---------------

"You know, you looked really great in the yukata," Ichigo whispered sleepily beside his lover.

"Glad you liked it." Uryuu snuggled closer from the redhead under the heavy covers. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Anytime… You know, it's nearly like this house is mine, so we can come back whenever you want to. I've come to like it in winter, though, even without heater!"


End file.
